1. Field of the Invention
The novel synthetic organic compounds of the present invention are antibacterial agents and are used as are other members of that class.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Negamycin is an antibiotic discovered by the present inventors (Japan 34827/1969, Japan 28835/1971) and is represented by the following formula (III): ##STR2## having a unique structure consisting of a hydrazide bond between (R,R)-.delta.-hydroxy-.beta.-lysine (IV) and 1-methylhydrazinoacetic acid (V) ##STR3## (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 93, 6305, 1971). In the above formulae, a symbol (R) is indicated and used for stereochemistry (Ref. "Nomenclature of Organic Compounds" ed. by J. H. Fletcher, O. C. Dermer and R. B. Fox, p. 103, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., 1974). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,742 and 3,743,580 and M. Hamada et al., A New Antibiotic, Negamycin, J. Antibiotics, 23(3), 170-71 (1970).